


Pride and Prejudice but its Destiel

by ToyaPandora



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Piece, Slow Burn, period drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaPandora/pseuds/ToyaPandora
Summary: Exactly what is says on the tin.Dean Winchester is Elizabeth Bennet.Castiel is Mr. Darcy.This piece of literature is all Jane Austen's, credit goes to her.
Relationships: Cas/Dean - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Jess/Sam, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single individual in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a partner.

However little known the feelings or views of any such person may be on their first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that they are considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their children.

“My dear Mr. Campbell,” said his lady to him one day, “have you heard that Biggerson Park is let at last?”

Mr. Campbell replied that he had not.

“But it is,” returned she; “for Mrs. Wilson has just been here, and she told me all about it.”

Mr. Campbell made no answer.

“Do not you want to know who has taken it?” cried his wife impatiently.

“ _You_ want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.”

This was invitation enough.

“Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Wilson says that Biggerson is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Fuller immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in house by the end of next week.”

“What is his name?”

“Winchester.”

“Is he married or single?”

“Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls! Oh, and Dean of course.”

“How so? How can it affect them?”

“My dear Mr. Campbell,” replied his wife, “how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of him marrying them.”

“Is that his design in settling here?”

“Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he _may_ fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes.”

“I see no occasion for that. You, the girls and Dean may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps would be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Winchester might like you best of the party.”

“My dear, you flatter me. I certainly _have_ had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has four grown up daughters and one son, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty.”

“In such cases, a woman has not often beauty to think of.”

“But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Winchester when he comes into the neighbourhood.”

“It is more than I engage for, I assure you.”

“But consider your daughters. And Dean. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir Garth and Lady Harvelle are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general you know they visit no new comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for _us_ to visit him, if you do not.”

“You are over scrupulous surely. I dare say Mr. Winchester will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying which ever he chuses of the children; though I must throw in a good word for my little Dean.”

“I desire you will do no such thing. Dean is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure he is not half so handsome as Jess, nor half so good humoured as Ruby. But you are always giving _him_ the preference.”

“They have none of them much to recommend them,” replied he; “they are all silly and ignorant like other children; but Dean has something more of quickness than his sisters.”

“Mr. Campbell, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves.”

“You mistake me, my dear. I have high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least.”

“Ah! You do not know what I suffer.”

“But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood.”

“It will be of no use to us, if twenty such should come for you will not visit them.”

“Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I shall visit them all.”

Mr Campbell was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that experience of three and twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters, and Dean married; its solace was visiting and news.

Chapter II

Mr. Campbell was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Winchester. He had always intended to go visit him, though to the last always reassuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid, she had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second child employed in trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed him with,

“I hope Mr. Winchester will like it Dean.”

“We are not in a way to know what Mr. Winchester likes,” said his mother resentfully, “since we are not to visit.”

“But you forget mama,” said Dean, “that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Mrs. Wilson has promised to introduce him.”

“I do not believe Mrs. Wilson will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her.”

“No more have I,” said Mr. Campbell; “and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you.”

Mrs. Campbell designed not to make any reply; but unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters.

“Don’t keep coughing so, Meg, for heaven’s sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces.”

“Meg has no discretion in her coughs,” said her father; “she times them ill.”

“I do not cough for my own amusement,” replied Meg fretfully.

“When is your next ball to be, Dean?”

“To-morrow fortnight.”

“Aye, so it is,” cried her mother, “and Mrs. Wilson does not come back until the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself.”

“Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr. Winchester to _her_.”

“Impossible, Mr. Bennet, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?”

“I honour your circumspection. A fortnight’s acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is by the end of a fortnight. But if we do not venture, somebody else will; and therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it upon myself.”

The children stared at their father. Mrs. Campbell said only, “Nonsense, nonsense!”

“What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?” cried he. “Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you _there_. What say you, Anna? For you are a young lady of deep reflection I know, and read a great many books, and make extracts.”

Anna wished to say something very sensible, but knew not how.

“While Anna is adjusting her ideas,” he continued, “let us return to Mr. Winchester.”

“I am sick of Mr. Winchester,” cried his wife.

“I am so sorry to hear _that_ ; but why did you not tell me so before? If I had known as much this morning, I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now.”

The astonishment of the family was just what he wished; that of Mrs. Campbell perhaps surpassing the rest though when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.

“How good it was in you, my dear Mr. Campbell! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your girls, and Dean, too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! And it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning, and never said a word about it till now.”

“Now, Meg, you may cough as much as you chuse,” said Mr. Campbell; and, as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his wife.

“What an excellent father you have girls, and Dean,” said she, when the door was shut. “I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. At our time of life, it is not so pleasant I can tell you, to be making new acquaintance every day; but for your sakes, we would do any thing. Ruby, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Winchester will dance with you at the next ball.”

“Oh!” said Ruby stoutly, “I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I’m the tallest.”

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Mr. Campbell’s visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter III

Not all that Mrs. Campbell, however, with the assistance of her five children, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Winchester. They attacked him in various ways; with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all; and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour Lady Harvelle. Her report was highly favourable. Sir Garth had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Winchester’s heart were entertained.

“If I can but see one of my daughters, or Dean, happily settled at Biggerson,” said Mrs. Campbell to her husband, “and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for.”

In a few days Mr. Winchester returned Mr. Campbell’s visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young persons, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The children were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the chance to ascertaining from an upper window, that he wore a blue coat and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Campbell planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Winchester was obliged to be in town the following day, and consequently unable to accept the honour of their invitation, &c. Mrs. Campbell was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he might always be flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Biggerson as he ought to be. Lady Harvelle quieted her fears only a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Winchester was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The children grieved over such a number of ladies; but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve, he had brought only six with him from London, his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room, it consisted of only five altogether; Mr. Winchester, his sister, his brother and his husband, and another young man. Mr. Winchester was good looking and gentle-man like; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His siblings were fine people, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. K. Shurley, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr. Novak soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentleman pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared him to be much handsomer than Mr. Winchester, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half of the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared to his friend.

Mr. Winchester had soon made himself acquainted with all the principle people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Biggerson. Such aimable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Novak danced only once with Mr. G. Shurley and once with Miss Winchester, declined being introduced to any other partner, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Campbell, whose dislike of his general behaviour, was sharpened into particular resentment, by his having slighted one of her children.

Dean Campbell had been obliged, by the scarcity of agreeable dance partners, to sit down for two dances; and during that time, Mr. Novak had been standing near enough for her to overhear a conversation between him and Mr. Winchester, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it.

“Come, Novak,” said he, “I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance.”

“I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your siblings are engaged, and there is not another person in the room, whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with.”

“I would not be so fastidious as you are.” Cried Winchester, “for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant people in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty.”

“ _You_ are dancing with the only handsome person in the room,” said Mr. Novak, looking at the eldest Campbell.

“Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her siblings sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say, very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you.”

“Which do you mean?” and turning around, he looked for a moment at Dean, till catching his eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, “He is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt _me_ ; and I am no humour at present to give consequence to young persons who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.”

Mr. Winchester followed his advice. Mr. Novak walked off; and Dean remained with no cordial feelings towards him. He told the story however with great spirit among his friends; for he had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in any thing ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Campbell had seen her eldest child much adored by the Biggerson party. Mr. Winchester had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his siblings. Jess was as much gratified by this, as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Dean felt Jess’s pleasure. Anna had heard herself mentioned to Miss Winchester as the most accomplished young person in the neighbourhood; and Meg and Ruby had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all that they had yet learnt to care for at a ball. They returned in good spirits to Eden, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principle inhabitants. They found Mr. Campbell still up. With a book he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that all his wife’s views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found out that he had a very different story to hear.

“Oh! My dear Mr. Campbell,” as she entered the room, “we have just had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Jess was so admired, nothing could be like it. Every body said how well she looked; and Mr. Winchester thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice. Only think of _that_ my dear; he actually danced with her twice; and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Harvelle. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her; but, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Jess as she was going down the dance. So, he enquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then, the two third he danced with Mr. Lafitte, and the two forth with Charlie Harvelle, and the two fifth with Jess again, and the two sixth with Dean, and the Boulanger—”

“If he had any compassion for _me_ ,” cried her husband impatiently, “he would have not danced half so much! For God’s sake, say no more of his partners. Oh! That he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!”

“Oh! My dear,” continued Mrs. Campbell, “I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his siblings are charming individuals. I never in my life saw any thing more elegant than their finery. I dare say the lace upon Miss Winchester’s gown—”

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Campbell protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Novak.

“But I can assure you,” she added, “that Dean does not lose much by not suiting _his_ fancy; for he is the most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set downs. I quite detest the man.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter IV

When Jess and Dean were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Winchester before, expressed to her brother how very much she admired him. 

“He is just what a young man ought to be,” said she, “sensible, good humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!—so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!”

“He is also handsome,” replied Dean, “which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character thereby is complete.”

“I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment.”

“Did you not? _I_ did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take _you_ by surprise, and _me_ never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were five times as pretty as every other person in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person.”

“Dear Dean!”

“Oh! You are a great deal too apt you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in any body. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in my life.”

“I wish you would not be so hasty in censuring any one; but I always speak what I think.”

“I know you do; and it is _that_ which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others! Affection of candour is common enough; - one meets it every where. But to be candid without ostentation or design – to take the good and bad of every body’s character and make it still better, and say nothing of the bad – belongs to you alone. And so, you like this man’s siblings too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his.”

“Certainly not; at first. But they are very pleasing people when you converse with them. Miss Winchester is to live with her brother and keep his house; and I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbour in her.”

Dean listened in silence, but was not convinced; their behaviour at the assembly had not been calculated to please in general; and with more quickness of observation and less pliancy of temper than his sister, and with a judgment too unassailed by any attention to himself, he was very little disposed to approve them. They were in fact very fine persons; not deficient of good humour when they were pleased, nor in the power of being aggregable where they chose it; but proud and conceited. They were rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private seminaries in town, had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds, were in the habit of spending more than they ought, and of associating with people of rank; and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were of a respectable family in the north of England; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that their brother’s fortune and their own had been acquired by trade.

Mr. Winchester inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it, - Mr. Winchester intended it likewise, and sometimes made choice of his country; but as he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, it was doubtful to many who best knew the easiness of his temper, whether he might not spend the remainder of his days at Biggerson, and leave the next generation to purchase.

His siblings were very anxious for his having an entire estate of his own; but though he was now only established as a tenant, Miss Winchester was by no means unwilling to preside at his table, nor was Mr. K. Shurley, who had married a man of more fashion than fortune, less disposed to consider his house as his home when it suited him. Mr. Winchester had not been of age two years, when he was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Biggerson House. He did look at it and into it for half an hour, was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in it’s praise, and took it immediately.

Between him and Novak there was a very steady friendship, in spite of a great opposition of character. – Winchester was endeared to Novak by the easiness, openness, ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. On the strength of Novak’s regard Winchester had the firmest reliance, and of his judgement the highest opinion. In understanding Novak was the superior. Winchester was by no means deficient, but Novak was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Winchester was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Novak was continually giving offence.

The manner in which they spoke of the Sioux Falls assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Winchester had never met with pleasanter or prettier people in his life; every body had been most kind and attentive to him, there had been no formality, no stiffness, he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and to Miss Campbell, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Novak, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss. Bennet he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much.

Mr. K. Shurley and his sister allowed it to be so – but still they admired her and liked her, and pronounced her to be a sweet girl, and one whom they should not object to know more of. Miss Campbell was therefore established as a sweet girl, and their brother felt authorised by such commendation to think of her as he chose.

Chapter V

Within a short walk of Eden lived a family with whom the Campbells were particularly intimate. Sir Garth Harvelle had been formally in trade in Sioux Falls, where he had made a tolerable fortune and risen to the honour of knighthood by an address to the King, during his mayoralty. The distinction had perhaps been felt too strongly. It had given him a disgust to his business and to his residence in a small market town; and quitting them both, he had removed his family to a house about a mile from Sioux Falls, denominated from that period Harvelle Lodge, where he could think with pleasure of his own importance, and unshackled by his business, occupy himself soley in being civil to all the world. For though elated by his rank, it did not render him supercilious; on the contrary, he was all attention to every body. By nature inoffensive, friendly and obliging, his presentation at St. James’s had made him courteous.

Lady Harvelle was a very good kind of woman, not too clever to be a valuable neighbour to Mrs. Campbell. – They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, was Dean’s intimate friend. That the Harvelle’s and the Campbell’s should meet to talk over a ball was absolutely necessary; and the morning after the assembly brought the former to Eden to hear and to communicate.

“ _You_ began the evening well, Jo,” said Mrs. Campbell with a civil self command to Miss Harvelle. “ _You_ were Mr. Winchester’s first choice.”

“Yes; - but he seemed to like his second better.”

“Oh! – you mean Jess, I suppose – because he danced with her twice. To be sure that _did_ seem as if he admired her – indeed I rather believe he _did_ – I heard something about it – but I hardly know what – something about Mr. Benedict.”

“Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr. Benedict; did not I mention it to you? Mr. Benedict’s asking him how he liked our Sioux Falls assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty people in the room, and which he thought the prettiest? And his answering immediately to the last question – Oh! The eldest Miss Campbell beyond a doubt, there cannot be to opinions on that point.”

“Upon my word! – Well, I think that was very decided indeed – that does seem as if – but however, it may all come to nothing you know.”

“ _My_ overhearing’s were more to the purpose than _yours_ , Dean,” said Jo. “Mr. Novak is not so well worth listening to as his friend, is he? – Poor Dean! – to be only just _tolerable_.”

“I beg you would not put it in Dean’s head to be vexed by his ill-treatment; for he is such a disagreeable man that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Mrs. Wilson told me last night that he sat close to her for half an hour without once opening his lips.”

“Are you quite sure ma’am? – is there not a little mistake?” said Jess. – “I certainly saw Mr. Novak speaking to her.”

“Aye – because she asked him at last how he liked Biggerson, and he could not help answering her; - but she said he seemed very angry at being spoke to.”

“Miss Winchester told me,” said Jess, “that he never speaks much unless among his intimate acquaintance. With _them_ he is remarkably agreeable.”

“I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable he would have talked to Mrs. Wilson. But I can guess how it was; every body says that he is ate up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Mrs. Wilson does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hack chaise.”

“I do not mind his not talking to Mrs. Wilson,” said Miss Harvelle, “but I wished he had danced with Dean.”

“Another time Dean,” said his mother, “I would not dance with _him_ , if I were you.”

“I believe, Ma’am, I may safely promise you _never_ to dance with him.”

“His pride,” said Miss Harvelle, “does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One can not wonder that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune, every thing in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a _right_ to feel proud.”

“That is very true,” replied Dean, “and I could easily forgive _his_ pride, if he had not mortified _mine_.”

“Pride,” observed Anna, who piqued herself upon the solidarity of her reflections, “is a very common failing I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed, that human nature is particularly prone to it, and there are very few of us who do not cherish the feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imanginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us.”

“If I were as rich as Mr. Novak,” cried a young Harvelle who came with his sisters, “I should not care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of foxhounds, and drink a bottle of wine every day.”

“Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought,” said Mrs. Campbell; “and if I were to see you at it I should take away your bottle directly.”

The boy protested that she should not; she continued to declare she would, and the argument ended only with the visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter VI

The children of Eden soon waited on those of Biggerson. The visit was returned in due form. Miss Campbell’s pleasing manners grew on the good will of Mr. K. Shurley and Miss Winchester; and though the mother was found to be intolerable and the younger girls not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with _them_ , was expressed towards the two eldest. By Jess this attention was received with the greatest pleasure; but Dean still saw superciliousness in their treatment of every body, hardly expecting even his sister, and could not like them; though their kindness to Jess, such as it was, had a value of arising in all probability from the influence of their brother’s admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met, that he _did_ admire _her_ ; and to her it was equally evident that Jess was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Jess united with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner, which would guard her from the suspicions of impertinent. He mentioned this to his friend Miss Harvelle.

“It may perhaps be pleasant,” replied Jo, “to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it would then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. There is so much of gratitude or vanity in almost every attachment, that it is not safe to leave any to itself. We can all begin freely – a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten, a woman had better shew _more_ affection than she feels. Winchester likes your sister undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like him, if she does not help him on.”

“But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If _I_ can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton indeed not to discover it too.”

“Remember, Dean, that he does not know Jess’s disposition as you do.”

“But if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, he must find out.”

“Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But although Winchester and Jess meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Jess should therefore make the most of every half hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, where will be leisure for falling in love as much as she chuses.”

“Your plan is a good one,” replied Dean, “where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married; and if I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare saw I should adopt it. But these are not Jess’s feelings; she is not acting by design. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard, nor of its reasonableness. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Sioux Falls; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined in company with him four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character.”

“Not as you represent it. Had she merely _dined_ with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have also been spent together – and four evenings may do a great deal.”

“Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like Vingt-un better than Commerce; but with respect to any other leading characteristics, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded.”

“Well,” said Jo, “I wish Jess success with all my heart; and if she were married to him tomorrow, I should think she had a good a chance of happiness, as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of choice. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other, or ever so similar before-hand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life.”

“You make me laugh, Jo; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself.”

Occupied in observing Winchester’s attentions to his sister, Dean was far from suspecting that he himself was becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Novak had at first scarcely allowed him to be pretty; he had looked at him without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at him only to criticize. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that he had hardly a good feature in his face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of his green eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in his form, he was forced to acknowledge his figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that his manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this he was perfectly unaware; - to him he was only the man who made himself agreeable no where, who had not thought him handsome enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know more of him, and as a step towards conversing with him himself, attended to his conversation with others. His doing so drew his notice. It was Sir Garth Harvelle’s where a large party were assembled.

“What does Mr. Novak mean,” he said to Jo, “by listening to my conversation with Colonel Morgan?”

“That is a question which Mr. Novak only can answer.”

“But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him.”

On his approaching then soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Harvelle defied her friend to mention such a subject to him, which immediately provoking Dean to do it, he turned to him and said,

“Did you not think, Mr. Novak, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teazing Colonel Morgan to give us a ball at Sioux Falls?”

“With great energy; - but it is a subject which always makes a young person energetic.”

“You are severe on us.”

“It will be _his_ turn soon to be teased,” said Miss Harvelle. “I am going to open the instrument, Dean, and you know what follows.”

“You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! – always wanting me to play and sing before any body and every body! – If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable, but as it is, I would rather really not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers.” On Miss Harvelle’s persisting, however, he added, “Very well; if it must be so, it must.” And gravely glancing at Mr. Novak, “There is a fine old saying, which every body here is of course familiar with – ‘Keep your breath to cool your porridge,’ – and I shall keep mine to swell my song.”

His performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before he could reply to the entreaties of several that he would sing again, he was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by his sister Anna, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display.

Anna had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Dean, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Anna, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of her younger sisters, who with some of the Harvelle’s and two or three officers joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Mr. Novak stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was much too engrossed by his own thoughts to perceive that Sir Garth Harvelle was his neighbour, till Sir Garth Harvelle thus began.

“What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Novak! – There is nothing like dancing after all. – I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies.”

“Certainly, Sir; - and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. – Every savage can dance.”

Sir Garth only smiled. “Your friend performs delightfully;” he continued after a pause, on seeing Winchester join the group; - “and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Novak.”

“You saw me dance at Sioux Falls, I believe, Sir.”

“Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance t St. James’s?”

“Never, Sir.”

“Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?”

“It is a compliment I never pay to any place if I can avoid it.”

“You have a house in town, I conclude?”

Mr. Novak bowed.

“I had some thoughts of fixing in town myself – for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Harvelle.”

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Dean at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to him,”

“My dear Master Dean, why are you not dancing? – Mr. Novak, you must allow me to present this young man to you as a very desirable partner. – You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you.” And taking his hand, he would have given it to Mr. Novak, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when he instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir Harvelle,

“Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. – I entreat you to not suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner.”

Mr. Novak with grave propriety requested to be allowed the honour of his hand; but in vain. Dean was determined; nor did Sir Garth at all shake his purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

“You excel so much in the dance, Master Dean, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half hour.”

“Mr. Novak is all politeness,” said Dean, smiling.

“He is indeed – but considering the inducement, my dear Master Dean, we cannot wonder at his complaisance; for who would object to such a partner?”

Dean looked down archly, and turned away. His resistance had not injured him with the gentleman, and he was thinking of him with some complacency, when thus accosted by Miss Winchester,

“I can guess the subject of your reverie.”

“I should imagine not.”

“You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner – in such society; and indeed I am quite of the opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity and yet the noise; the nothingness and yet the self-importance of all these people! – What would I give to hear your scriptures on them!”

“Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been mediating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty person can bestow.”

Miss Winchester immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what person had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr. Novak replied with great intrepidity,

“Master Dean Campbell.”

“Master Dean Campbell!” repeated Miss Winchester. “I am all astonishment. How long has he been such a favourite? – and pray when am I to wish you joy?”

“That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy.”

“Nay, if you are so serious about it, I shall consider the matter as absolutely settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law, indeed, and of course she will be always at Jericho with you.”

He listened to her with perfect indifference, while she chose to entertain herself in this manner, and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter VII

Mr. Campbell’s property consisted almost entirely in an estate of two thousand a year, which, unfortunately for his children, was entailed in default of rank, on a distant relation; and their mother’s fortune, though ample for her situation in life, could be ill supply the deficiency of his. Her father had been an attorney in Sioux Falls, and had left her four thousand pounds.

She had a sister married to a Mr. Tran, who had been a clerk to their father, and succeeded him in the business, and a brother settled in London in a respectable line of trade.

The village of Eden was only one mile away from Sioux Falls; a most convenient distance for the young children, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to their aunt and to a milliner’s shop just over the way. The two youngest of the family, Meg and Ruby, were particularly frequent in these attentions; their minds were more vacant than their siblings’, and when nothing better offered, a walk to Sioux Falls was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; however bare of news the county in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their aunt. At present, indeed, they were well supplied with both news and happiness by the recent arrival of a militia regiment in the neighbourhood; it was to remain the winter, and Sioux Falls was the head quarters.

Their visits to Mrs. Tran were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officer’s names and connections. Their lodgings were not long a secret, and at length they began to know the officers themselves. Mr. Tran visited them all, and this opened to his nieces and nephew a source of felicity unknown before. They could talk of nothing but officers; and Mr. Winchesters large fortune, the mention of which gave animation to their mother, was worthless in their eyes when opposed to the regimentals of an ensign.

After listening one morning to their effusions on this subject, Mr. Campbell coolly observed,

“From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you two must be of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced.”

Meg was disconcerted, and made no answer; but Ruby, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of Captain Collins, and her hope of seeing him in the course of the day, as he was going the next morning to London.

“I am astonished, my dear,” said Mrs. Campbell, “that you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of any body’s children, it should not be of my own however.”

“If my children are silly I must hope to be always sensible of it.”

“Yes – but as it happens, they are all of them very clever.”

“This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think our two youngest daughters uncommonly foolish.”

“My dear Mr. Campbell, you must not expect such girls to have the sense of their father and mother. – When they get to our age I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. I remember the time I liked a red coat myself very well – and indeed so I do still at my heart; and if a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls, I shall not say nay to him; and I thought Colonel Morgan looked very becoming the other night at Sir Harvelle’s in his regimentals.”

“Mama,” cried Ruby, “my aunt says that Colonel Morgan and Captain Collins do not go so often to Miss Watson’s as they did when they first came; she sees them often now standing in Clarke’s library.”

Mrs. Campbell was prevented from replying by the entrance of the footman with a note for Miss Campbell; it came from Biggerson, and the servant waited for an answer. Mrs. Campbell’s eyes sparkled with pleasure, and she was eagerly calling out, while her daughter read,

“Well Jess, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Jess, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love.”

“It is from Miss Winchester,” said Jess, and then read it aloud.

“My dear friend,

“If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Kevin and me, we shall me in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day’s tête-à-tête between two siblings can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentleman are to dine with the officers. Yours ever,

“Bella Winchester.”

“With the officers!” cried Ruby, “I wonder that my aunt did not tell us of _that.”_

“Dining out,” said Mrs. Campbell, “that is very unlucky.”

“Can I have the carriage?” said Jess.

“No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night.”

“That would be a good scheme,” said Dean,” if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home.”

“Oh! But the gentleman with have Mr. Winchester’s chaise to go to Sioux Falls; and the Shurleys have no horses to theirs.”

“I had much rather go in the couch.”

“But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Campbell, are they not?”

“They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them.”

“But if you have got them to-day,” said Dean, “My mother’s purpose will be answered.”

He did at last extort from his father an acknowledgement that the horses were engaged. Jess was therefore obliged to go on horseback, and her mother attended her to the door with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. Her hopes were answered, Jess had not been gone long before it rained hard. Her siblings were uneasy for her, but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening without intermission; Jess certainly could not come back.

“This was a lucky idea of mine, indeed!” said Mrs. Campbell, more than once, as if the credit of making it rain were all her own. Till the next morning however, she was not aware of all the felicity of her contrivance. Breakfast was scarcely over when a servant from Biggerson brought the following note for Dean:

“My dearest Dean,

“I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning home till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Beaver – therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me – and excepting a sore-throat and head-ache there is not much the matter with me.

“Yours, &c.”

“Well, my dear,” said Mr. Campbell, when Dean had read the note aloud, “if your daughter should have a dangerous fit of illness, if she should die, it would be a comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Winchester, and under your orders.”

“Oh! I am not at all afraid of her dying. People do not die of little trifling colds. She will be taken good care of. As long as she stays there, it is all very well. I would go and see her, if I could have the carriage.”

Dean, feeling really anxious, was determined to go to her, though the carriage was not to be had; and as he was no horse-man, walking was his only alternative. He declared his resolution.

“How can you be so silly?” cried his mother, “as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt! You will not be fit to be seen when you get there.”

“I shall be very fit to see Jess – which is all I want.”

“Is this a hint to me, Dean,” said his father, “to send for the horses?”

“No, indeed. I do not wish to avoid the walk. The distance is nothing, when one has a motive; only three miles. I shall be back by dinner.”

“I admire the activity of your benevolence,” observed Anna, “but every impulse of feeling should be guided by reason; and, in my opinion, exertion should always be in proportion to what is required.”

“We will go as far as Sioux Falls with you,” said Meg and Ruby. – Dean accepted their company, and the three young people set off together.

“If we make haste,” said Ruby, as they walked along, “perhaps we may see something of Captain Collins before he goes.”

In Sioux Falls they parted; the two youngest repaired to the lodgings of one of the officers’ wives, and Dean continued his walk alone, crossing field after field at a quick pace, jumping over stiles, and springing over puddles with impatient activity, and finding himself at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing from the warmth of exercise.

He was shewn into the breakfast parlour, where all but Jess were assembled, and where his appearance created a great deal of surprise. – That he should have walked three miles so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by himself, was almost incredible to Mr. K. Shurley and Miss Winchester; and Dean was convinced that they held him in contempt for it. He was received, however, very politely by them; and in their brother’s manners there was something better than politeness; there was good humour and kindness. – Mr. Novak said very little, and Mr. G. Hurst nothing at all. The former was divided between admiration of the brilliancy which exercise had given to his complexion, and doubt as to the occasion’s justifying his coming so far alone. The latter was thinking only of his breakfast.

His enquiries after his sister were not very favourably answered. Miss Campbell had slept ill, and though up, was very feverish and not well enough to leave her room. Dean was glad to be taken to her immediately; and Jess, who had only been withheld by fear of giving alarm or inconvenience, from expressing in her note how much she longed for such a visit, was delighted at his entrance. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Miss Winchester left them together, could attempt little beside expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Dean silently attended her.

When breakfast was over, they were joined by Mr. K. Shurley and Miss Winchester; and Dean began to like them himself, when he saw how much affection and solicitude they shewed for Jess. The apothecary came, and having examined his patient, said, as he might be supposed, that she had caught a violent cold, and that they must endeavour to get the better of it; advised her to return to bed, and promised her some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Dean did not quit her room for a moment, nor were the other often absent; Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak being out, they had in fact nothing to do elsewhere.

When the clock struck three, Dean felt that he must go; and very unwillingly said so. Miss Winchester offered him the carriage, and he only wanted a little pressing to accept it, when Jess testified such concern in parting with him, that Miss Winchester was obliged to convert the offer into an invitation to remain at Biggerson for the present. Dean most thankfully consented, and a servant was dispatched to Eden to acquaint the family with his stay, and bring back a supply of clothes.


End file.
